


Golden

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Episode: s01e11 Fanning the Flames, Gen, Gen Work, One Shot, Through Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: He had a golden ticket.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Through Danny Phantom





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169889/56/Through-Danny-Phantom
> 
> References to the first Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory movie, since Ember passed out golden concert tickets

They gathered by the hundred. By the thousand.

Because they were called. Summoned.

The music told them to come. _She_ wanted them there.

The advertisements and posters and banners and announcements put up all around town helped to enforce that decision as well.

So here they gathered, in front of the stage of their idol. The one they loved. The one they needed.

The singer who filled a void in their empty lives.

There she stood as they chanted her name, rapturous, glorious, full of promise.

Then she stretched out her hand and from them scattered a handful of papery shreds. Tiny, meaningless things, it would seem, except that everyone in the crowd would have killed to get their hands on one of them.

One blond boy in the front stood tall, flaunting his catch, his prized possession for all to see.

"I've got a golden ticket!"

He didn't have anyone to tell him not to stop until he'd run home.


End file.
